You look good in my shirt
by Beinganotherone
Summary: Elle est si jolie, dans cette chemise d'homme. Qui sait où cela peut les conduire ? Boothbrennan of course !


J'ai découvert cette chansons de Keith Urban , il n'y a pas longtemps et j'ai tout de siute adoré… après je me suis demandé ce que je pourrais bien en faire. C'est là que j'ai eu une idée de fic. Une song-fic, donc. Une fois qu'elle a été écrite je me suis dit que je pourrais très bien vous l'infliger… et puis on verrait bien. Alors là voilà. J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience…

* * *

**« You Look Good In My Shirt »**

Booth entrouvrit les yeux, et regarda autour de lui. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était plongée dans l'obscurité, il ne reconnaissait rien. Il fit glisser se main sur la place à côté de lui. Vide. Mais l'oreiller était encore tiède, signe qu'il avait eu de la compagnie. Tâtonnant pour trouver un interrupteur, l'agent du FBI essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. Quelle heure pouvait il bien être ? Enfin, il réussi à trouver cette fichue lampe et ce fut comme si quelqu'un allumait la lumière dans son cerveau. IL était dans une chambre. SA chambre, à elle. La veille au soir, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le loisir d'observer la décoration mais maintenant il s'apercevait qu'en fait de mobilier, il n'y avait qu'un grand lit. Lit dans lequel il se trouvait. Booth s'assit sur le bord, et continua son inspection. De chaque côté du lit, se trouvaient deux tables de nuit, une était couverte de livres, et sur la seconde reposaient deux téléphones portables. Ainsi qu'une lampe de chevet à abat jour bleu pastel. Quelques photos sur les murs, des paysages du monde entier. Il lui semblait reconnaître le Guatemala, et puis le Vietnam… pour les autres, il était totalement perdu. Booth en était là de ses observations lorsque deux mains fines vinrent se poser sur ses yeux, il sursauta. La jeune femme s'était glissée silencieusement dans son dos, il sentait la chaleur de son corps tout contre le sien. La douceur de sa peau. L'agent du Fbi prit une large inspiration, s'enivrant du parfum : il retrouva sa propre odeur, mêlé à l'odeur plus féminine de son amie. Soudain, elle se pencha vers lui, ses longs cheveux lui chatouillant le nez au passage, et murmura : 'Devine qui c'est ?'

_When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes  
Quand tu arrivas dans mon dos, et couvrit mes yeux  
And whispered in my ear, guess who  
Murmurant à mon oreille 'Devine qui est ce ?'_

Seeley sourit, à l'écoute de cette voix si familière. Un sourire malin apparut sur son visage. « Helena ? Johanna ? Lucy ? Mary ? » Elle rit à son tour et lui administra un petit coup dans les omoplates. « aieuuuh ! Donnez moi un indice mystérieuse inconnue…

- Je suis la meilleure chose qui vous soit arrivée, Mr L'agent spécial Casanova !

- Ah ! Moi qui croyais que c'était Temperance…

- Ey ! » Il reçut un nouveau coup de poing. « Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! »

_I rattled off names like I really didn't know  
J'ai énuméré une liste de noms, comme si je ne te reconnaissais réellement pas  
But all along I knew it was you_  
_Mais depuis le début, je savais que c'était toi._

Seeley rit, se retourna sans prévenir et la fit basculer sur le grand lit. Il était à présent au dessus d'elle et lui tenait fermement les poignets au dessus de sa tête. 'Je te tiens, Temperance' Murmura-t-il d'une voix que l'émotion rendait rauque. L'anthropologue était entièrement nue, à l'exception de la chemise blanche qu'elle avait enfilée. Il reconnut le tissu un peu usé, imprégné de son propre parfum et sourit. « Mais c'est à moi, ceci … Vous avez volé un agent du FBI, vous devrez payer, Mlle. » Il plongea son regard noir brûlant de désir dans les yeux de la jeune femme dont le regard bleu gris se troubla. « Qu'allez vous faire de moi ? » Parvint elle à articuler.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je vais commencer par vous déshabiller…

- Ah oui ?

- Afin de récupérer ma chemise. » Temperance eut un sourire mutin. « Vous voulez cette chemise ?

- Mmmm.

- Alors il faudra que vous m'embrassiez d'abord.» Seeley se pencha pour s'exécuter et la jeune femme en profita pour se libérer. Elle roula sur le ventre, passant par-dessus lui et d'un bond, elle était debout à l'autre bout de la pièce, le regard triomphant. Un sourire de victoire éclairait son visage, ne la rendant que plus belle encore. L'agent éclata de rire. « Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien. » En quelques secondes, il la rattrapa et la serra de toutes ses forces. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, mêlant leurs souffles chauds et humides. La tension qui émanait de leurs corps était palpable, le corps à corps dura quelques secondes encore et puis ils se laissèrent emporter par leurs émotions. Seeley la guida doucement vers le lit. Ils goûtèrent l'explosion de leurs sensations. Leurs deux corps s'imbriquaient à la perfection comme deux pièces du même puzzle et Entamèrent un ballet muet, jusqu'à l'apogée. Puis ils retombèrent, épuisés et en sueur mais tellement heureux, sur le matelas.

**Plus tard…**

Les deux amants étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, leurs deux corps étroitement enlacés. La jeune femme avait posé sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son compagnon et lui avait enfouit son visage dans les cheveux encore humide. Ils ne bougeaient pas, comme si le moindre mouvement risquait de gâcher cette harmonie parfaite. Cette sensation d'unité avec l'univers tout entier. C'est elle qui rompit le silence la première. « Comment on en est arrivé là, Seeley ?

- Là ? Tu veux dire dans ton lit ?

- Je veux dire…tous les deux. Toi et moi. Nous. Ensembles. » Il fronça les sourcils, un peu intrigué. « Je ne sais pas. ON a pas mal bu, hier soir non ?

- Oui. Mais pas assez pour perdre totalement le contrôle de nous-mêmes. On n'a même pas la gueule de bois.

- Alors…peut être que c'est ce que nous voulions tous les deux ? » Elle secoua la tête, agacée. « Bien sur que c'est ce que nous voulions ! Je ne t'ai pas violé, ce que je sache !

- Non. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu étais plutôt partante aussi… » La petite pique eut au moins pour effet de la détendre un peu. Mais elle attendait toujours une réponse, il le sentait. « Tempe'. Je ne comprends pas du tout ta question.

- Pourquoi c'est ce que nous voulions tous les deux ?

- woaow. Je ne sais pas. Tu regrettes ? » Malgré lui, Seeley appréhendait légèrement la réponse. Parce que lui ne regrettait rien. Il serait prêt à recommencer, encore et encore. « Non. Mais je ne comprends pas et ça m'énerve… « Soulagé, il se mit à rire. Il l'attira un peu plus près et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe. « ON a beaucoup parlé, au bar. On avait tous les deux besoin de réconfort. J'étais là. Tu étais là. C'est juste…arrivé.

_And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed  
Plus nous parlions, plus nous riions  
And wondered why we didn't last  
Nous nous demandions pourquoi nous n'avions rien fait.  
_

Elle resta silencieuse, semblant méditer ces quelques mots. « Ce n'était pas la première fois, laissa t-elle tomber finalement.

- Quoi ?

- Que je me sentais seule. Que nous avions eu une sale journée. Et qu'on avait besoin de réconfort…alors pourquoi… » Booth soupira, faussement excédé. « Les émotions ne se contrôlent pas vraiment, Bones. Tu ne peux pas les analyser. Qui sait ? Peut être qu'on attendait le bon moment depuis le premier jour ? » Elle se redressa, légèrement sur un coude et planta son regard gris bleu dans celui de son partenaire. « Tu crois ?

- Je n'en sais absolument rien. Et je m'en fiche…ON est bien là, non ? » La jeune femme sourit, doucement. « Oui. On est bien là.

- Alors ne te pose pas de questions, profites.

- Oui mais… » Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire. «Chutt. Profite. Carpe Diem.

- Carpe Noctem, plutôt corrigea –t-elle avec un air mutin.

_It had been a long time, but later last night  
Cela nous a pris un du temps, mais plus tard la nuit dernière  
Baby, we caught up real fast  
Bébé, nous avons rattrapé le temps perdu vraiment vite.  
_

Seeley et Temperance restèrent encore un peu, l'un contre l'autre savourant l'instant. Puis elle se redressa complètement, parfaitement réveillée. « Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, annonça-t-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place aux protestations. « Toi tu restes ici. » Seeley songea un instant à lui faire remarquer qu'en tant que Male Alpha de la pièce, il était plutôt celui qui devrait aller se charger du ravitaillement mais son instinct le poussa à se taire… Temperance était indépendante. Et si elle avait décidé de s'occuper du petit déjeuner, mieux valait la laisser faire. Amusé, il la regarda donc ré-enfiler sa chemise blanche, un peu froissée désormais et quitter la chambre, pieds nus. Il suivit des yeux les courbes parfaites de son amie, son épaule légèrement dénudée là ou le tissu trop ample avait glissé. L'ex tireur d'élite écouta un moment les bruits provenant de la cuisine. Temperance ouvrait et refermait les placards. Rapidement, une odeur de café emplit la pièce et il sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche. Pour patienter, il s'obligea à songer à autre chose. Ses pensées le ramenaient toujours à ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière… Il aurait aimé savoir où tout cela les mènerait, ce qui se passerait ensuite, ce que l'avenir leu réservait ; seulement il était trop tôt pour ça.

_And maybe it's a little too early  
Et peut être qu'il est un peu trop tôt,  
To know if this is gonna work  
Pour savoir si cela va fonctionner_

Déjà, Temperance réapparaissait, les bras chargés de victuailles. Il rit devant le plateau plein. « Tu crois qu'on va manger tout ça ?

- Oui. En tout cas, moi, je suis morte de faim.

- Dans ce cas… » Il écarta le drap pour la laisser se glisser près d'elle. Les deux amants entamèrent joyeusement, le petit déjeuner. Se contentant de savourer le moment. Carpe Diem.

_All I know is you're sure looking  
Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es  
Good in my shirt  
Belle dans ma chemise  
That's right  
C'est la vérité  
You look good in my shirt  
Tu es magnifique dans ma chemise_

Plus tard, lorsqu'il ne resta plus une miette sur le plateau. Lorsqu'ils furent repus, non seulement de café et de pains grillés, mais aussi de baisers. Lorsque le soleil fut complètement levé, les deux amants s'habillèrent lentement. En silence, comme si ils prenaient soudain conscience que tout était fini. Qu'il n'y aurait peut être pas d'autres nuits. Plus de petits déjeuners paresseux. Plus de confidence sur l'oreiller. Ils s'étaient bien amusés, merci et salut ! UN goût amer dans la bouche, Seeley observa Temperance qui attachait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval brouillonne. Il se sentait bien, incroyablement bien, jusqu'à ce moment. Ils avaient voulu se réconforter et ça avait été un succès. Seulement maintenant…comment allaient ils gérer cela ?

_Well now I'm not saying we solved overnight  
Bien je ne dis pas que nous avons réglé en une seule nuit  
Every way that we went wrong  
Tout ce qui n'allait pas_

« Temperance… Il faut qu'on parle.

- En chemin. On est déjà en retard. » Sans lui jeter un coup d'œil, elle saisit son sac et son trousseau de clés. Il captura le poignet fin, et lui lança un regard profond. « Non maintenant. » Surprise, par la véhémence de Booth, la jeune femme ne songea même pas à protester. « OK » Ils s'assirent dans le canapé du salon. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a BOOth ? » Demanda-t-elle nerveusement. La situation la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour gérer les relations amoureuses et espérait que cela se réglerait tout seul. Que si elle n'y pensais pas, cela se ferait naturellement. Mais Booth ne semblait pas de cet avis. « Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bones ! On vient de passer une nuit ensemble ! Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Comme si il ne s'était rien passé ? Au revoir et merci ? » La jeune femme baissa les yeux, vaguement coupable. « Je suis désolée, Seeley. » L'agent se sentit soudain mal, il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de peine. Doucement, il glissa un index sous le menton de Temperance pour l'obliger à le regarder. « Tu n'as pas à être désolée… ON est responsables tous les deux. Ce que je veux simplement savoir, c'est si je dois attendre…une suite ? Si je dois…espérer ?

- …

- Tempe'…Cette nuit a été fantastique, et…enfin, pour moi. »

_Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing  
Oh mais ce que je suis en train de voir, j'adorerais le revoir  
Every morning from now on  
Chaque matin à partir de maintenant._

Elle lui sourit. « Moi aussi.

- Bien ; je…est ce qu'il y en aura d'autres ? » L'anthropologue parut soudain déstabilisée. « Je ne sais pas. Peut être…

- Peut être ce n'est pas une réponse !

- Je n'en ai pas d'autres, Seeley. Je suis désolée. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir te répondre mais je ne sais pas. C'est allé si vite, je ne sais pas comment réagir…d'habitude je contrôle tout. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire mais là…je suis perdue ». Il la scruta attentivement, prenant conscience qu'elle ne cherchait pas à le fuir. A le faire sortir en vitesse. Non, elle ne savait vraiment pas. Il aurait du s'en douter, Temperance n'était pas comme lui, elle aurait besoin de plus de temps. De repères. « Ok. On pourrait peut être… dîner ensemble d'accord ?

- Dîner ?

- Oui, un dîner. Dans un restaurant. » Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. « ON a prouvé qu'on pouvait maîtriser la partie 'physique' de la relation, non ? » Elle repensa à la nuit précédente, puis au matin. « Oui. On s'en est bien tiré.

- Alors on pourrait essayer autre chose, OK ? Les rendez vous. Les dîners. Et on verra bien ce qui arrivera. » Temperance le considéra avec gravité pendant un bon moment, puis acquiesça. « D'accord. » Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un long regard, et sourirent.

_C'mon now  
Viens maintenant  
Aww that's right  
Ah, c'est vrai  
Oh you look so fine  
Tu es si belle. _

Aucun des deux ne savaient où tout cela les conduirait, ce qu'il en ressortirait mais ils allaient essayer…

Carpe Diem. Carpe Noctem.

**FIN  
**

**Ben voilà, mon petit délire est terminé. J'espère que ça vous plu, où que au moins ça ne vous a pas trop pris la tête. Il y en aura peut être d'autres, qui sait… si vous le voulez.**


End file.
